Simple Pleasures
by healingwater
Summary: Sam and Dean take a break at Bobby's, prompting the older hunter to give in to his "fatherly feelings". He proposes an idea to the two boys he loves and is surprised by their responses! Warm and cuddly fluff abounds! Two-shot. Read and review, please! :


**Disclaimer:** Yep, still don't own the boys, just enjoy playing with them for a bit before returning them to their rightful owners!

**Author's Note:** Hope everyone had a lovely Monday! I know that I should be working on other stories, or better yet, actual work, but this little dust bunny would not leave me alone! This will just be a two-shot, so zip me a review and let me know how ya like it! Hugs! :3

The early morning sun crept across the floor, tinting the room in a soft yellow glow. Sam groaned as the light stole across his face. With another grunt, he turned onto his side, facing the other bed in the room. He immediately recognized the place as the spare room he and his brother shared whenever they stayed with Bobby. Dean was still asleep, curled on his side facing towards his brother. Sam couldn't keep the small smile off his face as he took in his brother's still form. The sunlight lit up his fair skin making it glow gold and the smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks softened. They had been through so much in their lives and Sam found it refreshing to enjoy a simple moment of watching his brother sleep.

A grin stretched across his face as he slipped from the bed and tiptoed silently across the floor to his brother's side. With an unrestrained giggle, Sam leapt onto Dean's bed with a shout of "rise and shine!" in his brother's ear. He couldn't contain his laughter when his brother shot upright with a yelp. Dean blinked wide green eyes at his brother, taking in Sam's loud laughter and the sheer joy shining in his hazel eyes. "Dude, what the hell?" Dean gasped. "Sorry," Sam managed while calming, the Cheshire grin never leaving his face.

Neither boy noticed Bobby standing in the doorway or his nostalgic smile as he watched them. Sam sat on his brother's legs guffawing while Dean sat up against the headboard, startle melting into a genuine smile. The older hunter's eyes misted at the innocent and relaxed smiles and the happiness in their eyes. He couldn't stop the chuckles that escaped at their childish banter. Dean's head snapped towards Bobby, a faint flush coloring his cheeks. Sam laughed harder at Dean's embarrassment. "So, are you two idjits planning on getting out of bed sometime today?" Bobby queried from his place by the door.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

The boys arrived in the kitchen and were greeted by a table set with heaps of eggs, bacon, and homemade biscuits. Fresh coffee perked away on the counter. Sam let out a whoop of excitement and dropped into his chair, immediately beginning to fill his plate. Dean stood in the doorway for a minute, staring at the sight in front of him before turning to Bobby. "Okay, which one of us is dying?" he asked. Bobby frowned, then retorted, "No one, ya idjit. I just thought we could all do with a nice breakfast. And since when do you turn down food?" Dean didn't respond, just went to the counter and began to pour the fresh coffee into three waiting mugs. The older hunter gave a snort of satisfaction and dropped into his seat.

"Now, just because we ain't dying doesn't mean I don't have reasons," Bobby murmured, piling steaming food onto his own plate. Sam looked up from his breakfast, a forkful of eggs hesitating in front of his mouth. "Reasons for what, Bobby?" he asked before continuing with eating. "Well," Bobby began, chewing on a mouthful of bacon, "It's just that we never get time to relax. And while I have you two here, I want to do something fun. Something you've always wanted to do. So, any ideas or requests?" "You mean, like a last request?" Sam asked, eyes widening. "No, you idjit! I mean, like going to a water park, 'cause I know you've never been to one," the older man grumped in frustration. He wasn't sure how to make his intentions clear to the two boys he viewed as his own children.

Dean sat with his mug of coffee, eyes meeting Bobby's. "I get it. Something we never took the time to do when we were kids, right?" "Exactly." Silence reined over the kitchen, the two younger men with thoughtful looks on their faces. The air had become tense during the conversation, but Bobby was pleased to note that it was mellowing back out. He smiled as the two boys in front of him argued over who got the last biscuit, with Dean winning simply because he hadn't had any and Sam had had five. "Not my fault you took your time getting to the damn table," Sam grumbled under his breath. "Not my fault you're a Sasquatch. Consider this payback for waking me up," Dean shot back. Bobby shook his head and chuckled.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

It had been a blissfully uneventful morning. Bobby had wondered out into the scrap yard to check on a few things, while Dean tinkered around under the Impala's hood. They had left Sam in the library, where he was happily shuffling through books and papers. Noon found the three sitting around the table for lunch. "So, any thoughts on what we talked about this morning?" Bobby ventured. Sam paused with his sandwich halfway to his mouth. "Well," he began, "I was thinking maybe we should take a trip or something. You know, like a real vacation". Bobby nodded his head; he had figured one of them would come to that conclusion since John Winchester didn't believe in taking breaks from hunting. "What about you, Dean? Any thoughts?"

Dean kept his eyes on his plate. "Does it have to be something new, or can it just be something that we enjoy?" he asked slowly. "I doubt Bobby had sex in mind when he brought this up," Sam snorted, causing Bobby to laugh. "I wasn't talking about that, Sammy!" Dean snapped at his brother. Bobby raised an eyebrow at the older sibling while Sam continued to laugh at his brother's expense. "What'd you have in mind, son?" he questioned softly. He knew that Sam had no problems voicing his thoughts and wants; Dean, on the other hand, took quite a bit of effort to get him to say what he was thinking about if it didn't involve hunting or protecting his brother. "Well," he mumbled, "I was thinking that maybe we could just do what we used to when we stayed here. You know, make dinner and desert, watch an old movie, fall asleep together on the couch. Like when we were growing up."

Dean refused to make eye contact, embarrassed that he'd even brought the idea up. He could remember staying with Bobby when they were kids, and he always looked forward to Bobby's home cooked meals. The boys would help him make dinner and a desert, then after dinner and the boys were dressed for bed, Bobby would pop popcorn and settle the three of them on the couch with an old movie. The man would sit between John's sons, and they would both inevitably fall asleep, leaning up against the older hunter. It was something Bobby had secretly loved and sorely missed when the brothers got older.

"I hadn't thought about that in years," Sam whispered. He looked to his brother, who was still having a staring contest with his plate. "I like that idea. Can we do that, Bobby?" he asked, wanting to see Dean smile. Things had been hard for both of them, especially with John's recent death. There hadn't been much to smile about, which was what made today all the more enjoyable. Sam had woken feeling playful, and Bobby's idea to do something fun had him tingling with excitement. Now that they had Dean's idea to rekindle a fond moment from their childhood, Sam couldn't help but love the idea, especially since the morning had begun with such a thing. Bobby grinned as both Winchesters looked to him, hope sparkling in both sets eyes. "I think that's best idea you two have ever had," he agreed. "Let's do it!"

**TBC... Don't forget to review, please! :)**


End file.
